


Give it to Me (That Good Succ)

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, I mean that, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Online Friendship, Trans Character, i left that open, overuse of the word succ, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sehun: give him that good succ!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, alternatively: Baekhyun gets some A1 motivation to write his research paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to Me (That Good Succ)

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if this can be classified as crack but what i am sure of is that this whole thing was a mistake. enjoy!
> 
> (also the formatting might be messed up in some places, this whole thing was such a pain considering its like ALL ITALICS)

_7:38 P.M._

_Baekhyun: im supposed to be doing my english homework but Yixing just posted the most amazing selfie and now I can't concentrate, send help_

_Sehun: honey_  
_Sehun: do ur homework_

_Baekhyun: you don’t understand !!!_  
**_Baekhyun sent an image_**  
_Baekhyun: LOOK AT HIM OH MY LORD_

_Sehun: give him that good succ!!_

_Baekhyun: believe me, I want to_  
_Baekhyun: but first I gotta find out if he's gay ?_

_Sehun: bro u could turn anyone gay ur hot as hell_  
_Sehun: once u give him that good succ.._

_Baekhyun: pLEASE_  
_Baekhyun: I'm supposed to be 15 chapters into this book by tomorrow_  
_Baekhyun: guess how many chapters I've read_

_Sehun: idk 10??_

_Baekhyun: close_  
_Baekhyun: so like, I've read One.._

_Sehun: OH MY GOD BAEKHYUN_  
_Sehun: unless the chapters are short u should just ask someone for what u need to know_

_Baekhyun: I only know one person in my class tho…_

_Sehun: so ask them ???_

_Baekhyun: ITS YIXING_

_Sehun: DEFINITELY ASK HIM!!!!!!!!_

_Baekhyun: lisTEN_  
_Baekhyun: no._

_Sehun: k, have fun failing lmao_

_Baekhyun: I don’t even have his number or anything like we're friends on Facebook and we follow each other on Instagram, that's it, like it would be weird_

_Sehun: are you kidding?_  
_Sehun: I've asked people I barely know for help at school, it won't be weird at all_

_Baekhyun: what if I embarrass myself dhjdfiiffhuf_

_Sehun: just say "hey, what do I need to know about chapters 2-14? I procrastinated lmao whoops and you're a good student so can you help me, Ps I think you're hot can I give you that good succ"_

_Baekhyun: um, no???_  
_Baekhyun: actually can I copy/paste all of it except for the succ part_

_Sehun: what are friends for_

_Baekhyun: love ya_

_8:24 P.M._

_Baekhyun Byun: Hey, what do I need to know about chapters 2-14? I procrastinated lmao whoops, and anyways you're a good student so can you help me please_

_Yixing Zhang: sure thing, do you just want to see my notes?_

_Baekhyun Byun: yeah, if that’s cool with you_

_Yixing Zhang: alright, give me a minute_  
_**Yixing sent a photo**_  
_**Yixing sent a photo**_  
_**Yixing sent a photo**_  
_Yixing Zhang: that’s all of them, good luck_  
_Yixing Zhang: also, even though you're pretty behind in the reading you should definitely definitely try to catch up_

_Baekhyun Byun: thank you sooooo much, you saved me_

_Yixing Zhang: no problem. See you in English tomorrow?_

_Baekhyun Byun: most likely, yeah_

 

_8:34 P.M._

_Baekhyun: I TALKED TO HIM HRJRIRHEHEUJR_  
_Baekhyun: I think he hates me tbh_ //:

_Sehun: what ?? Why do you think he hates you ??_

_**Baekhyun sent an image**_  
_**Baekhyun sent an image**_  
_Baekhyun: I took screenshots_  
_Baekhyun: idk it just seems like he hates me_

_Sehun: literally it doesn’t seem that way at all_  
_Sehun: it seems like he genuinely wants you to do well in class_

_Baekhyun: okay well_  
_Baekhyun: what if he isn't gay_

_Sehun: oh my god stop_

***

Baekhyun was nervous. He was about to go to English, and they had a quiz that day. He wasn’t nervous about the quiz, though. Baekhyun was nervous about seeing Yixing. Was he supposed to talk to him? Smile and wave? Ignore him completely?

_1:02 P.M._

_Baekhyun: Sehun what do I do_  
_Baekhyun: do I talk to him??? smile and wave?? IGNORE HIM???_

_Sehun: DON'T IGNORE HIM_  
_Sehun: u should talk to him if u guys sit close enough_  
_Sehun: lean in close and say 'I'll give you that good succ'_

_Baekhyun: im never fucking saying that to him, ugly_

_Sehun: ugly??? Lmao HONEY_

_Baekhyun: PLEASE_  
_Baekhyun: he sits in front of me, like right in front of me he isn't here yet though_  
_Baekhyun: the minute bell just rang what if hejUST GOT HERRE HES HEERE OH MYGOD HE LOOKS OSO GOOD IM SCMRSING WHAT DO I sAY OH YMGOD_

"Ready for the quiz?" Yixing said, sitting down.

"Um, you know, I think so? Like, you're fine- I MEAN _I'M_ FINE, I'm good, ha, I… am definitely ready…" Baekhyun's face was red.

"Good," Yixing said simply, unfazed. 

"What about you?"

"I mean, no offense, but I read the book so I'm not worried."

Baekhyun looked at the floor and mumbled, "Oh, right, uh- sorry..?"

Yixing laughed and Baekhyun thought, _was that an angel? God, is that you?_

"I'm sure you'll do well. But you really should try to catch up," Yixing smiled, "I'm a professional procrastinator, though, so I don’t blame you."

"But you read the book?" It came out as a question. Baekhyun hadn't intended for it to be a question, but shit happens.

"I enjoy reading. I don’t enjoy math, though. I couldn’t even tell you the last time I did my own geometry homework, to be honest."

Baekhyun resisted the urge to text Sehun with the scoop. Instead, he stared at the cute dimple on Yixing's cheek and wondered how it was even possible for someone to be that beautiful.

***

_4:07 P.M._

_Baekhyun: HE TOUCHED ME IDIEJEUDIFBFIO_

_Sehun: ooohh shiiitt did you give him that good succ???_

_Baekhyun: no, wtf, why can't we keep things PG for two minutes_

_Sehun: okay mister "I want his dick so bad"_

_Baekhyun: LET IT GO OH MY GOD I SAID IT //ONCE//_  
_Baekhyun: anyways so after English class, I was just getting my stuff together, you know, as you do. and then I felt a hand on my wrist and Yixing was right there, he smelled so good wtf and I was like oh my god. So I said "Hmm?" but it probably sounded like a dying animal. and he goes "okay this might be too forward of me, or something, but could I get your number?" and I pissed my pants. I didn’t actually but I exploded HE ASKED FOR MY NUMBER JDUDUEYDDIEIUFJFUFI so I said "DEFINITELY" A lot too enthusiastic but he still let me put my number in his phone and im crying_

_Sehun: have you guys texted yet??!?!??!_  
_Sehun: SEND HIM A DICK PIC_

_Baekhyun: n o wtf I don’t want him to see my dick_  
_Baekhyun: he'll stop talking to me real quick_  
_Baekhyun: idek if he's gay ?? how do I find out_

_Sehun: have more confidence, ur dick can't be that bad_  
_Sehun: just ask him. Or be more subtle like "do you have a girlfriend"_

_Baekhyun: I'd be fine if he literally never saw my dick ever ???? I'll just give him the succ_  
_Baekhyun: but if I ask then he'll know I like him,_

 

_5:26 P.M._

_Unknown: hey, this is Yixing_  
_Unknown: Baekhyun is that you_

_Baekhyun: yes, it is I_  
_Baekhyun: .. What's up ?_

_Honeybunch: I'm making dinner, what about you?_

_Baekhyun: oh you know_  
_Baekhyun: not doing my homework_

_Honeybunch: you should do your homework!! I believe in you_

_Baekhyun: I could be failing all of my classes_  
_Baekhyun: I could be a hopeless case, how can you believe in me_

_Honeybunch: I BELIEVE IN YOU_  
_Honeybunch: if you have problems with anything other than math I'd be happy to help you_

_Baekhyun: my middle name is problems lmao I'm a bad student_

_Honeybunch: shhh no you aren't_  
_Honeybunch: like I said, I'll help you with whatever_

_Baekhyun: how about you help me drop out_

 

_5:41 P.M._

_Baekhyun: dnjidjddienebr we've been texting hdididihrv_

_Sehun: so have you got nudez yet_

_Baekhyun: NO oh my god_  
_Baekhyun: he said he would help me with 'whatever'_  
_Baekhyun: I suggested he help me drop out of school_

_Sehun: BAEKHYUN_  
_Sehun: why not ask him to help you with your boner_

_Baekhyun: bitch what boner_  
_Baekhyun: leave me alone_

_Sehun: lmao, so u can finger urself ?_  
_Sehun: no problem man I got u_

_Baekhyun: FUCKING NO, YOU'RE GROSS_

 

***

 

_3:17 P.M._

_Baekhyun: hey I'm strugglin, can u help me with the research paper PLEASE_

_Honeybunch: of course, what are you struggling with?_

_Baekhyun: all of it_  
_Baekhyun: I haven't even picked a topic……._  
_Baekhyun: I'm so bad at writing papers why don’t you just kill me_

_Honeybunch: nnnooo don’t talk like that, I'll help you_

_Baekhyun: how do I choose a topic ??????_

_Honeybunch: what's something you're passionate about? Something… you could write three pages about_

_Baekhyun: how much I hate school_

 

***

"How's your paper coming along?" Yixing asked after school, showing up at Baekhyun's locker seemingly out of nowhere.

Baekhyun frowned, "um… it's not? I don’t know, sometimes I kinda just… don’t do these things…"

Yixing shook his head in a way that reminded Baekhyun of a disappointed parent. He felt bad about himself in ways he never did when his parents scolded him.

"Baekhyun," Yixing set a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder firmly, and Baekhyun almost jizzed in his pants. "you have to write this paper. You're _going_ to write this paper, and I'll make sure of that."

"But-" Baekhyun squeaked, not getting to finish his protest because Yixing shushed him with a finger against his lips. Baekhyun felt light headed.

"When are you free? I'll help you write it. You can come to my house, or I could go to yours, or…?" Yixing had a look in his eyes that made Baekhyun think that _maybe_ studying wasn’t the only thing on his mind.

"I mean you can come to my house," Baekhyun said, after careful consideration and a quick internal pep talk. "I'm free after school all week."

"How does today sound?"

***

Baekhyun tapped impatiently on his desk, brain working in overdrive to come up with a thesis statement. Yixing sat squished next to Baekhyun in the office chair, one leg hanging over the arm of it.

"AHA!" Baekhyun finally exclaimed, typing with lightning speed and almost knocking Yixing onto the floor with his enthusiasm. "How's this?"

Yixing read over the sentence carefully, nodding thoughtfully and humming.

"Looks good, it'll definitely work for now. And it only took you," Yixing glanced at the clock, "fifteen minutes." He had a joking tone, and Baekhyun pouted.

"What, did you come up with yours in five minutes or something?" 

Yixing just laughed.

***

Baekhyun was, as it turns out, very good at distracting people. He got out of finishing the second paragraph with a simple, gentle squeeze of Yixing's thigh. And, you know, an eager tongue shoved in his mouth. Minor details.

Yixing turned his head away after a while, gasping for air. Baekhyun saw his chance and took it, leaning in to whisper in Yixing's ear.

"Can I suck your dick?"

Yixing's breath audibly caught in his throat and he tightened his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. He looked like he was about to cave, lust flashing in his eyes, but then-

"If you finish your rough draft," Yixing muttered, a slight triumphant undertone in his voice. Baekhyun swore and slumped down in the chair.

"Damn you, Yixing," he said, "I was so close."

The thought of getting to have Yixing's cock in his mouth was the best motivation Baekhyun had ever had to write a paper, and before he knew it, the conclusion was getting wrapped up and he was _done_. With the rough draft, that is.

"Now can I?" Baekhyun asked as he typed the ending of the final sentence.

Yixing chuckled, "Let me read over it first, Baek."

He scrolled to the top of the document and started reading, taking his sweet, sweet time. Baekhyun groaned. After the second paragraph, he got impatient and let his hand fall to Yixing's thigh again, squeezing gently before relocating farther up, closer to Yixing's crotch. Yixing showed hardly any reaction other than a slight shiver that could've been Baekhyun's imagination. Baekhyun frowned. This would not do.

"Yixing," Baekhyun breathed out, lips close enough to Yixing's ear that he could feel Baekhyun's breath on his face. "I want your dick in my mouth so bad."

Yixing's eye twitched. He said nothing, continuing to scroll through the paper. Yixing looked mildly impressed at times, and for that, Baekhyun was proud. But still, he didn’t want to wait any longer, and Yixing was just taking too much time. Baekhyun slid off of the chair entirely ungracefully, managing to get on his knees between Yixing's legs after some difficulty. With hands pressed firmly on Yixing's knees, Baekhyun smirked up at his classmate who was finally paying attention to him.

"You did well on your paper, Baekhyun, I'm proud of you."

 

***

 

_9:32 P.M._

_Baekhyun: Yixing came over today to help me with my research paper jfkfknfjdinfjfi_

_Sehun: did u give him the succ_ (-; (-;

_Baekhyun: PLEASE_  
_Baekhyun: I mean yEah but_

_Sehun: wait what_  
_Sehun: u did ??_

_Baekhyun: I gave him the succ_  
_Baekhyun: finally_

_Sehun: WAIT REALLY???????_

_Baekhyun: yes wtf_

_Sehun: U SUCKED HIS DICK_

_Baekhyun: ….._  
_Baekhyun: I sucked his dick_

_Sehun: IM SO PROUD OF YOU OMG_

_Baekhyun: he made me finish the rough draft of my paper first_  
_Baekhyun: I've never written a paper that quickly in my life, Sehun_

_Sehun: YOURE GAY_

_Baekhyun: I know_

_Sehun: was it everything you imagined it would be_

_Baekhyun: everything and more_  
_Baekhyun: I'll spare you the details but_  
_Baekhyun: Yixing is beautiful and he has nice hands_

_Sehun: nononononono_  
_Sehun: give ! me ! them ! details !_  
_Sehun: you've been wanting to get that dick for too long, I want to hear all about it_

_Baekhyun: I almost choked and that was embarrassing_  
_Baekhyun: but he was like "oh my god im so sorry you don’t have to do this" and I was like, honey, please_  
_Baekhyun: and like I wanted him to pull my hair but I didn’t know how to ask him but then eventually he just did and I was like fuck_  
_Baekhyun: he's amazing_

_Sehun: …………._

_Baekhyun: WHAT_

_Sehun: did you swallow ??!??!!!_

_Baekhyun:_ (;(;(;  
_Baekhyun: boy did I_

_Sehun: oh shit_  
_Sehun: wait was that ur first time sucking dick_

-END-


End file.
